Before
by WeirdRonnieLover
Summary: Before scars, the prophecy, or TheBoyWhoLived, there were four boys and four girls. This is Lily and James’s story, along with a few others. Rated Kplus, for now. That might change, depending on what I decide to do. R&R.


**Summary: **Before scars, the prophecy, or The-Boy-Who-Lived, there was four boys and four girls. This is Lily and James's story, along with a few others. R&R.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Marauders, (tell me if I'm spelling that wrong, because I have no clue) Lily, or any other character that looks slightly familiar. But I do own Roxie, Alexa, and Chloe, so that counts for something, doesn't it?

Alexa: Hey! You can't own us! We're people too!

WeirdRonnieLover: No, you are fictitious characters that I made up when I was bored one day.

Roxie: HOW DARE YOU CALL US FICTICIOUS! IMPEDIMENTA!

WeirdRonnieLover: AHHHHHHH!

Chloe: Haha!

**A/N:** **_PLEASE READ THIS!_** I had this posted before as "The Title less Lily and James Story" or something like that. If you read that, you might want to reread this. It has basically the same stuff, but I added like twice as much to the end of this chapter, and I changed a few things in the original chapter.

Anyways, on with the story! (Did you read the **_AUTHOR'S NOTE_**? Good, thank you.)

**Chapter One: Sibling Rivalry and Surprises**

**JAMES**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" James's little sister screamed.

The Marauders burst into laughter.

"I'M GUNNA GET YOU JAMES!" Chloe screamed.

Chloe chased James down the stairs, to the living room, through the kitchen, out the back door, through the back yard and into the garden.

"James Andrew Potter!" Marianne Potter, James's mother, yelled out the front door. "Leave your sister alone!"

"Haha. Andrew." Sirius snickered, catching up to James and Chloe.

"Shut up." James snapped.

"JAMES!"

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING. SHE JUST STARTED CHASING US!"

"WHEN I WENT IN MY ROOM, RANCH DRESSING WENT ALL OVER MY HEAD!"

"James, do I have to ground you?"

"NO!"

"Your friends will have to leave if you keep this nonsense up."

"Then can you tell Chloe to stop bugging us?"

"I DIDN'T BUG YOU! YOU DUMPED _RANCH DRESSING _ON MY HEAD!"

James rolled his eyes.

"Follow me, guys." he said, as he walked back inside and up to his room.

James Potter was seventeen years old. He was skinny with jet black hair. He had gorgeous brown eyes, framed by the glasses that he hated so much. He was fairly tall, but he was no giant. He was the leader of his little gang of trouble makers. James was pure-blood, and he lived with his parents on Auror's Alley. He was made Head Boy this year, and he had to clue why. He thought Dumbledore must be going off his rocker.

"Why did you just give up? You could've said you didn't do anything." Sirius told him.

Sirius Black was…well there was no other word for it…hott. He was the man of every girl's dreams. He was tall, and he had a good four inches on James. He had dark hair that matched his eyes. He was the flirt of the group. He had a different girlfriend every day. His record so far was a week. Sirius was a pure–blood, like James. Sirius had run away from home the year before and now was living at James's.

"'Cause that little demon gets away with everything." James complained.

"Ya know you did kinda provoke her." Remus pointed out.

"Shut up, Moony." James snapped. "She's a fourteen-year-old demon."

Remus Lupin was the bookworm. He had short, light brown hair, and he had gray eyes. He was a prefect, and he was bummed that James had gotten the Head Boy badge. Remus knew that he hadn't been the best prefect. He never confronted his friends. Remus also had a 'little furry problem' as James liked to call it. Every full moon, Remus would have to go to the Shrieking Shack to transform. Remus was a werewolf. It helped a lot that his friends turned into Animagi. They were always there. With them every full moon was an adventure. James was a stag, Sirius, a dog, and Peter a rat. This is what got them their nick names. Moony, Prongs, Padfoot, and Wormtail; better known as the Marauders. Remus was a half-blood. His mother was Muggle-born, and his father was a half-blood.

"She's kinda hot." Sirius said, thoughtfully.

James looked at him like he was crazy. Or as if he was going to kill him.

"I mean, if I was fourteen…and if she wasn't my best mate's little sister, of course." Sirius explained.

James just continued staring at him until he tripped up the stairs.

"Haha, nice." Sirius laughed.

James went to his room, followed by Remus and Sirius. Peter said he couldn't go to James's house this summer because 'his mom was sick' (cough with Voldie cough)

"So Jamsie." Sirius said. "How's our favorite red headed prefect?"

"I dunno."

"Don't tell me that you didn't send her an owl yet!" Sirius said, stunned.

"I'm thinking about laying off this year. Just try and be friends." James said.

"Let's see how long that lasts." Sirius laughed.

Remus glared at Sirius. "I think that's a good idea, James."

"So, how are you gunna do it, lover boy?" Sirius asked.

"I have no bloody clue." James replied.

**LILY**

"GET AWAY FROM ME, WITCH!" Petunia screamed.

"I'M NOT NEAR YOU!"

"LILY, PETUNIA! STOP IT!"

"I'm so glad I'm leaving in a few minutes." Lily told her sister.

"I'm glad you're leaving too, freak."

Lily Evans was short. She had long red hair, and bright, bright green eyes. She had been bugged by James Potter since the first day of their third year. Apparently, it was a dare. He had to ask Lily, who he hated, and she returned the feeling, out on a date. Since he got rejected, he kept asking, even after the dare was over. Lily was Muggle-born, and she grew up with her parents and sister in Muggle London. She was just made Head Girl, and she was ecstatic.

"Lils!" Lily heard a voice from the fire place, and then she was engulfed in a big hug from one of her best friends, Alexa.

"Hey," Lily said, hugging her back.

Alexa Lamport was the flirt of the group. She was medium height, but a little more on the shorter side, with shoulder-length strawberry blonde hair. She had bright blue eyes, and even though she was not as tall as other girls, she stood out…at least in the boys' eyes anyway. Alexa was a pureblood, related to Godric Gryffindor in someway or another. She had four older brothers, one younger brother, and a twin brother. Her brothers hated it that she went out with the best looking guys in the whole school, even though only two of her brothers still remained at Hogwarts.

"Hey, Lilses," Alice said, taking her turn at hugging Lily.

Alice Roberts was the quiet one of the group. She was usually found with her head stuck in a good fiction book. She had dark blonde hair, and amber-colored eyes. She was medium height as well, but, unlike Alexa, she was a little bit on the tall side. Also unlike Alexa, the boys didn't seem interested in her at all. Alice was half-blood. Sirius was her cousin, but her mother was disowned when she married a Muggle.

"What's up, Lilypad?" Roxie asked, giving Lily a high-five, then pulling her into a hug.

Roxanne Randolph, known as Roxie, was the most outgoing and most wild of the group. She had dyed black hair, which almost always matched her clothes. She was what you would call Wizard Goth. She was really tall, and had black eyes. Even though she looked kinda scary, she was friendly, once you got to know her. But she was very protective of her friends. If a boy broke one of their hearts, he'd be in the hospital wing the next day. If anyone tried to hurt them, they'd accompany someone's ex. Roxie was Muggle-born, like Lily. She lived with her parents in Wales until she got her letter. Then she decided to live with her aunt and uncle who lived in Surry.

"Let's go get your stuff, Lily." Alice suggested.

"Alright." Lily said, as she led the way.

They got Lily's bags and her owl, Midnight, and went back downstairs.

"So have you gotten any letters from Romeo yet?" Roxie asked.

Lily looked confused until Roxie rolled her eyes and said, "James."

"Oh. No." Lily replied.

"That's a first," Alexa pointed out, eyebrows raised.

"I'm sure he'll send one soon." Lily said annoyed. "I think Midnight misses Kitty."

"Kitty?" Alice asked.

"James's owl." Lily replied.

"James? So you're not using last names anymore?" Roxie asked.

"Potter." Lily said, defiantly.

"Lily, when are you going to give him a chance?" Alexa asked.

"Look who's talking. You've been turning Sirius down for...what? A year now?" Alice pointed out.

Alexa glared at her. "I think we should head to my house now."

"Alright. Hold on. MOM! DAD! I'M LEAVING!" Lily called up the steps.

"Hold on!" She heard and her mother, Jennifer, came down the stairs, followed by her father, George.

They hugged and kissed and went through all of the what-not-to-dos like they did every time Lily left for Hogwarts.

The all of the girls Apparated to Alexa's house.

"Lily dear, how are you?" Mrs. Lamport asked her, pulling Lily into a hug.

"Good, thanks. What about you?" Lily asked politely.

"Good, good."

The Lamports were basically Lily's second family. She liked all of Alexa's brothers, (especially Alec, Alexa's twin brother) and wished she had more siblings than just the stinky loser that was her sister.

**JAMES**

"Wake up, James." Sirius said, throwing a pillow at the sleeping lump that was James.

"Hmmsumpnerwinckle." James mumbled, still asleep. Then, he sat up in his bed. "What time is it?"

"Ten thirty. Your Mum has been calling us for about a half an hour now. Says we're going to miss the train if we don't get up right now." Sirius told him.

So, James got up and got dressed. Then he went downstairs. He ate his breakfast, and he started a food fight with his eggs and toast, but it was quickly stopped by Marianna.

"I CAN'T BELIVEVE YOU! THROWING FOOD ALL OVER THE PLACE! WHEN WE'RE RUNNING BEHIND, TOO! GET READY ALL OF YOU!" She screamed, even though she only had to wave her wand to clean it up.

A half an hour later, they were rushing onto the train.

**LILY**

"Go get a compartment, hurry." Mrs. Lamport told them.

"Thank you, Mrs. Lamport." Lily said.

"It's no problem, dear. You're welcome at our house any time you want. You better hurry or the train will leave with out you."

The girls and Alexa's brothers got on the train, and found a compartment.

"Hey, Lamport." A voice said.

The Marauders had just walked into their compartment.

"What do you want, Black?" Alexa asked.

"Just you, baby." Sirius said, putting his arm around Alexa's shoulders.

"Get off me!" Alexa said, and she shrugged his arms off.

James was uncharacteristically quiet, Lily noticed. He wasn't hitting on her at all. He wasn't even talking to her. Or anyone one else for that matter.

_Come on. I'm sitting right here. Why aren't you saying anything? _Lily thought. _What am I thinking? I _don't_ want him to start hitting on me again. But why did he stop? He didn't even send me any owls this summer._

"Hey, Lily. Find something fascinating about our little Jamsie?" Sirius asked Lily, putting his arm around James's shoulder.

"Erm…no?" Lily said, just realizing that she'd been staring at James while she had been thinking. "Er, I have to go to the Prefect's meeting. Are you coming Remus?"

"Yeah." Remus said, getting up.

Lily left the compartment, followed by Remus and James.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked.

"Going to the Prefect's meeting." James said, matter-of-factly.

"Why? You're not a prefect." Lily said, confused.

James pointed to his Head Boy badge. "Dumbledore made me Head Boy."

"But-but-I thought that-Remus?" Lily asked.

"No." Remus said, sourly. "James is Head Boy."

"You've _got_ to be kidding me!" Lily said, outraged. "You mean I have to spend every prefect meeting, every meeting with the teachers, every time that I have to plan social events, with _him_?"

James looked surly. "I'm not that bad." He grumbled.

"And don't forget, you share a dorm." Remus added.

"Oh, brilliant. Now I have to spend every waking moment with a stuck-up brat who thinks I'm the worse than a flea on a rat." James said. "Have I given you any reason to insult me like that?"

Lily opened her mouth about to speak.

"Today, I mean." James added.

Lily opened her mouth again, and then closed it one more. "No." She said softly.

James gave her a sarcastic smile and headed into the Prefect meeting.

"Hey! Everyone! Listen up!" Lily said trying to talk over the noisy compartment. "Prefects, please be quiet. I'm Head Girl!"

"HEY, YOU LOT, SHUT YOUR MOUTHS!" James shouted.

The room got quiet immediately. James smiled at Lily.

"Fine, if you're so brilliant, tell them what they have to do, Potter." Lily said, expecting him to fail.

"Prefects, after the feast, you need to show the first years of your house to your common room, and where the dormitories are. Er, on the…third Monday of the month, Prefect meetings will be held in Professor McGonagall's room. At the first meeting, there will be a sign-up sheet for when you will have prefect duties. Check outside for the schedule for today. Uh, you're dismissed…I guess."

Lily looked impressed. "How did you know all that?"

"I did my homework." James replied.

"Oh." Lily said. "Listen, Potter. I'm sorry how I acted earlier. I was just tired, I didn't get much sleep last night…And I'm sorry."

"That's okay, Li-Evans."

Lily looked at James. "Is something wrong, James?" She asked.

"No, nothing. Why?"

"Just…you're not acting…yourself."

"What, 'cause I'm not hitting on you?"

"Well, you didn't even talk at all in the compartment."

"I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't hit on you this year." James told her. "Sirius doesn't think I'll make it through the train ride…"

They got back to the compartment, and James went back to being quiet again.

At about noon, James spoke. "Lily, shouldn't we be patrolling?"

Lily's heart jumped when he called her by her first name. _No. No. I am not starting to like him. _She thought.

"Er-yeah." She replied.

They left the compartment and walked up and down the train, talking. Afterwards, Lily found herself thinking. _Maybe I do like him. How could he have changed so much in just one summer?_

**A/N:** Hey! I finished HBP. OMGOMGOMG if you haven't read it yet, you NEED TO READ IT. IT'S SOOOO GOOD. Anyways, hope you like my fic, R&R.

**Preview for the Next Chapter:**

"Get away from me, Mudblood!"

"I hate you, James Potter."


End file.
